We belong together
by cecye92
Summary: Eliza left Arizona. Will she be back for her? Could this two were ment to be?
1. Chapter 1

I do not know how long it's been since I last spoke with Eliza. I have sent her messages, I have called her, I have visited her apartment, but, simply nothing. How bad luck does a person have to find someone to love and suddenly vanish? Apparently I have all that bad luck, something good starts, and bum! it disappears.

For a long time I did not feel this way, I understand that she is sad, but, I want to be for her, I want to hug her and kiss her and tell her that everything will be fine, honestly I do not know how, but, that will be fine; that if she wants for the moment all we need is to be together, her job we can solve later, the problem here is that I have not even been able to talk to her since she was fired. It is as if the universe is determined to tell me that I do not deserve to love again.

Everything was going so well, I was falling in love with her, damn it! I am in love with her and I do not have the opportunity to say that, I consider myself patient, I have given her space, I understand that it is a difficult situation for her, but ... I do not know, I feel powerless, I want to go to yell Bailey to change her mind. I want to go yell at Richard, God! I even beg him to help me get her back to the hospital. I've been talking to April, she's my best friend and she tells me to give her space, but I can not do it any more. Talking to April has done me good, makes me more calm, but does not remove the fact that Eliza is not here. God, I do not even know if she's in Seattle.

What if she left? What if she never comes back? That's it? Will I not going to talk to her again? Will I not see her again? God! I will not even be able to tell her that all this time I've been falling in love, I do not know if I love her, it could be said that it's very soon, but could it be in the future? I know I will, I knew a long time that I could love her. There is nothing worse than having this uncertainty, not knowing what will happen, and the worst I feel useless!

I know that time will give me my answer and I hope it is a positive one. I know perfectly well that I will not be able to find someone like her, Jesus! I do not want to find someone else, I want her and only her. Today has been those days where you just have to drink a good glass of wine, something to forget and continue with your miserable life. Already! It's a little dramatic, but, it does not make sense ... Okay, enough of thinking this, I need that glass of wine and now.

The good thing about working at Gray's Sloan Memorial is that Joey's bar is right in front and I have no guard tonight, I do not see why not go and sink a little down.

Without thinking about it, I turn to Joey's and immediately go to the bar, ask the waiter for a drink and that's it. Before I noticed it, I find myself drinking and taking away the thoughts of my brunette and her beautiful eyes, and her lips, and her hands, God! Everything about her makes me crazy ... Enough is enough! I have to stop thinking about Eliza.

Leaving those thoughts aside and concentrating on my drink, a young woman approached me, sincerely I didn't pay attention, I just want to finish my drink and go home to sleep. Before that happens, she start talking to me.

 _"Are you drinking alone?"_ she asks me

Hang on Robbins people should not know your problems, leaving as a vomit verbal, and thinking again in Eliza, I answer _"I was ghosted by my girlfriend"._ Good Robbins move now I look pathetic. We continue chatting for a while, but, my thoughts are elsewhere, this woman is cute, and hot. But, there is a small problem, I can not get a certain person out of my mind. I do not know how but, apparently I end up with this woman in my house ...

* * *

 _ **Next day…**_

God! It's like nine o'clock in the morning and my head is stagnating, yesterday's hangover. I remember that I did not come home alone, apparently I had a little hook up with DeLuca's sister; Carina is called.

I do not remember exactly how it happened, maybe I see it followed, I mean, it's DeLuca's sister, but, until then.

I'm ready to start my day I take my phone to confirm my schedule, it's a little sad, I still do not have a message from my brunette, I do not know if I have to send her another one, I mean, I've been sent her to many I do not know for how many days, It might seem like I'm stalking her, but I do not want to let her go. Decided to decide to send another in the hope that she will respond I start typing.

 _ **-Hey! I know, I've probably saturated your mailbox or something, but I can not stop thinking about you, please, Eliza! Let me help you, I know that sitar is not easy, I know you're angry, but, if you want to scream, go ahead! I will be that person, if you want to cry, I will be too. Whatever you want to do, just let me be. I have something to tell you, since I met you my life has changed, you have brought many positive things in my life, with your humility, your sincerity, your sense of humor, your smile, God! Everything about you has brought something good in me, now it's my turn to give you some of the wonders that you have given me, please! I want to see you ... I miss you -Arizona xX**_

Sending that message begins to prepare me to go to work.

There is a lot of noise in the hospital, how come? They are totally rebuilding a part that was destroyed by the fire a few days ago. I turn to the blackboard and meet April.

 _-"Hey!"-_ She tells me.

- _"Hey! I have something to tell you, I know I know, I know what you will say ... "_ \- I want to tell her what happened yesterday with DeLuca's sister, I know, we had sex but it was irrelevant, probably not the best of my decisions, I'm single or something ...

 _-"Does it have to do with what DeLuca said?"-_

 _-"What? God! Here if the gossip runs, I know, I know I should not have sex with her sister, but, I do not know how it happened, and God! She's hot, but ..."-_

Suddenly April cuts me off _– "Wait what! Did you have sex with DeLuca's sister? Does DeLuca have a sister?"_

 _-"I thought that was what you were talking about when you said, wait, if that's not, what is it?_ _What did you mean by what DeLuca said?"-_

 _-"It's something about Amelia, we'll talk about it later, you have sex?"-_

 _-"Yes Yes! Probably not a good decision, but, I do not know April I'm tired of waiting, I mean, I know we're done, but ... I do not want it to end, God! I do not even want her to tell me that we can be together, I just want to see her, to show up, to know that in a way she's okay, or what if she thinks to go, at least tell me"-_ I sound a little sad and sad, it's the truth , I want to talk to Eliza more than anything in this world, but I'm already angry to wait.

 _-"I know, honestly I do not know what to say anymore, have you returned to her apartment?"-_

 _-"Yes, but ... nothing ... do not tell me again that I give her time or space, it's exactly what I least need"-_

* * *

It's been a few days, I honestly feel like crap, I went to look for Eliza to her apartment and I discovered that it is empty, I finished, I wanted an answer, well, there I have it. Eliza left me.

See? I told you, bad luck.

It's past nine o'clock and I'm totally exhausted, I arrive at my house and just before opening the door a voice sounds behind me. It is a silhouette that is sitting somewhere in the garden.

 _-"I knew you'd eventually get here, I've been looking all day." -_ Carina tells me.

 _-"I had to, I live here, why are you out here?" DeLuca is not arrived?-_

 _-"I don't know, I didn't come to see my brother-_

 _-"Really?"-_ I know where this is going ... She stands up and starts walking towards me.

 _-"Why you sound surprised? Looks like you've been avoiding me."_

 _-"Of course not! Only busy days, you know how surgery is like."_

 _-"I know, But we have a problema, I can't stop thinking about you."_ Oh God, she's getting closer to me, and she puts her hands on my hips, her eyes staring at me.

 _-"Really? I.."-._ I don't know what to say, I don't want a relationship with her, don't get me wrong, if I was in other circumstances, I would totally go out with her, but, I return to the same, she is not Eliza.

 _-"Let's have a date, I want to meet you, just give me a chance, I have a very good idea for our first date. What do you say?"_ I thought this would be just casual sex, I didn't think she'd be invited me out, God.

 _-"I ... I .."-._ Suddenly I am cut off by a pair of lips, I don't know what to do, Carina, she hugs me trying to get me closer to her, and my hands don't know what to do. I don't know how but I managed to get me out of that position. Before I can talk I can see someone is watching us ...

 _-Arizona?-._ Oh my God! She's here, Eliza ...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks Guys for the reviews, is my first Fanfic and I love all the ones who comment this story, also de ones who star follow it, means a lot to me! So I wrote this one, no so good, but, Im' saving good material for the nex ones! Enjoy!** _

* * *

_SECOND CHAPTER_

 _\- "Arizona, Arizona, Arizona!" -_ someone shouts at me _\- "Did you pay attention to what I said?"_ \- April tells me, he seems to be a little angry, and I understand, we've been talking for a couple of minutes and honestly I could not concentrate ...

 _-"I'm sorry,"_ I reply, I do not know what else to say.

 _-"You still do not talk to her?"_ She asks, with some uncertainty in her eyes.

 _\- "No"-_ a concrete answer. - _"I don't know what to tell her"_ -

 _\- "Well, you can see her in the cafe, and you go from there ..."_ \- Of course, it's easy for her to say, she didn't suffer an abandonment like me, and suddenly the love of your life reappears while you're in the arms of another woman.

 _-"I don't know"-._

 _"Damn, this is silly, a few days ago you were crying because you didn't know where she was now that Eliza is here, you stay here frozed, I don't know what the hell you're thinking and doing, nothing apparently, wake up Arizona."_ April tells me with a stub .

 _\- "It's easy for you to say, I don't know what to say, Hello, how are you? I'm sorry that you left me without saying a damn word to me, Ah, by the way!, she's Carina, the person I slept with while you weren't here, I thought you wouldn't come back, I suppose we're at ! "_

 _\- "Okay, there's no need for sarcasm, I just want to help"_ \- April tells me a little heartfelt.

 _\- "I'm sorry, it's really I don't know how to talk to her, you would have seen the face she had, I could see the disappointment but at the same time the anger in her eyes, and I know, what she saw wasn't the most pleasant view, much less when I realized that I was holding hands with Carina"-_ It's true, I'm impressed, frozen, scared, I don't know what to do with what happened last night, I'm ashamed, really after realizing that the Eliza's apartment was empty, I simply resigned myself to losing her, God! I was considering Carina's offer of dating, and she comes back, out of nowhere ...

 _\- "Look Arizona, I've known you for a couple of years, and I can say that even though you were dating Minnick when you and I weren't so close, I could see in your eyes that happiness, that spark that told me you were in love, you deserve to be happy, and all that spark you used to have in you before, Minnick brought that back to you ... So ... Just let her talk, listen to what happened, what she felt, and there you will know what to do "-_ Before April could finish or that I could talk, someone interrupts us.

 _"Hey, April Hello beatiful!"_ \- Carina sits at our table, right next to me, and as she greets me she gives me a little kiss on the cheek.

 _\- "I have surgery in a couple of minutes, I see you guys late"_ \- April gets up and gives me a defiant look.

 _\- "So, I pass by you at 8? Or see you there?"_ \- She asks me ... Damn! I forgot it

 _-"Listen out..."-._ And once again before I can speak my pagers shows me a 911.

" _Okay, I have to be back to the lab anyway, I just wanna ask about today! I'll send you the details."_ she winks at me and whisper to me _–"Can't wait for our date"-_ she Kiss me cheek once more and she leaves.

* * *

God has been a crazy day, I still can not process what happened last night, and to finish it off, apparently I decided to go out with Carina. I just finished my surgery, there was a premature delivery but everything went well, both the boy and the mother are healthy. Karev takes care of the child while I work with the child's mother. I could definitely take a nap.

Going to the on call room, I take the elevator that takes me away from the operating rooms and ... Shit!

 _\- "Dr Robbins, it's good to see you"_ -...

 _\- "I ... I ..." -_

 _\- "Listen, you have nothing to say, I understand perfectly, she is beautiful, I didn't have the hope that you will wait for me anyway, I should have answered your messages, but, things are as they are, are not they?"_ -

 _-"What are you doing here?"-_

 _\- "I came to the compensation contract, I suggested to Bailey that she could send it to me, but, they don't accept electronic signatures, so I have to come personally, besides I think they mentioned something about the new inmates ... I have to talk to Richard about these cases "-_

Not the answer I expected, I took a step of faith and asked. _\- "Then you will return to ...?"_ I do not want him to go away, again, so I see only come back to finish these things from work, but if at least we could talk a little about ourselves, if there is such ... or existed ...

 _\- "Boston, I suppose, I have several offers of work, I still do not decide on what" -_ How would not have? She is brilliant.

 _-"I'm glad for you"-._ Of course not! bone yes, but, it sounds selfish, but I know she should be here. The elevator sounds, we have arrived, well Eliza ...

 _\- "I was glad to see you Arizona, I ... I would like ..." -_ I told you bad luck, someone interrupts us.

 _"Hey Robbins, I need your help."_ Amelia appears out of nowhere. - _"Wow, Minnick, I thought you disappeared" -_

 _\- "I have to go anyway, I'll see you later, good afternoon" -_ And so I see how Eliza disappears as she walks down the aisles.

 _"Damn Amelia!"_ I scream.

 _\- "I need you help" -_ She answers me very seriosuly.

* * *

It took me time to discover that after sunset there is always another dawn, that after an illusion there are always others to discover ... After all, feelings are like a good book, if you take care of its pages, you can always read it. Lies, not always that they take good care of your feelings people leave, on the contrary, we allow them to stay with us longer. Why? That's love...

It's 7 in the afternoon, I've had one of the rarest evenings in the world, meet Eliza, well rather talk to her, she's left me all confused. Did she really come back for what he said about Bailey and all that shit? Yes, deep inside me, it was what I wanted to hear, to be back for me, well not all are like stories, or as novels, or cartoons, or movies. I don't know if I see her again, and I begin to think about what April told me, if I had given her the opportunity to talk to me yesterday, maybe today I would not be killing this uncertainty of whether she is here for me or not . Well say that you have to know how to take advantage of the opportunities because you don't know when you will have one again. I think that mine with Eliza has definitely happened, if not, I would have looked again ... Is it worth tormenting me? God no! I've already been there, I do not want to be. It is time to resign myself that she wants to go back to Boston, and she left once without saying goodbye, this time will be no different. That Robbins! The faster you understand it the faster you can get out of it. It doesn't matter anymore, there is a woman who looks like she will not leave, and she is willing to invite me to a date, well, let's go Robbins, it's time to return to the round. You have an appointment with Carina! She is beautiful, intelligent, sexy, and has something I can't describe.

It's not like I'm pulling a nail from another nail, no. Maybe it's time to move on. Fuck off Eliza! Anyway she will be back to Boston tomorrow and I will return to this life.

* * *

 **Ok. This one is short, I'm wating to see how the storie go between Arizona and Carina, I keep my hopes on that Eliza be back in the future, so the big talk between them will be in the next chapter. Don't worry guys, they're totally endgame! #TeamAriliza Hit the reviews, and tell me what would you expect from the next chapters, or the talk of Ariliza.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the support guys means a lot. A special thanks to theraspberry whos is following this story, means a lot because I love so much your fan fic, please continue you other stories "Give you heart a chance" "Our story" "consequence". I love all of them "First, last and forever" my very favorite fanfic. So thanks, hit the review so I can work on my mistakes.**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER THREE**_

OMG! Yesterday was fantastic, I made the decision to go out with Carina, and I don't regret, was one of the most beautiful dates I have attended. It was fun, everything about this woman says "fun". Things should be as well always, it was strange a little strange to me, we went to the games, that is to say, that place had bowling, billiards, foosball, God! Was how to get to my inner child, but after thant she took me to dinner at a romantic restaurant with the best view to Seattle, an excellent night without a doubt. I can't believe I think twice to give her a chance, after the beautiful dinner we ended up in my house, having sex, but, what does it matter? Eliza said that has several job offers in Boston, and also when I met her in the elevator she only told me that, not even touched the theme of our relationship, I guess it's better to leave it as well... So since I'm single, I do not feel this guilt, except that I do feel it, I am sorry, I feel that it is wrong to be going out with Carina, perhaps I have to talk with Eliza… No! She could have said something more or if she cared she would have sent me a message so… doesn't matter. There is a woman who is trying something with me and honestly, it makes me feel something, not like Eliza, but damn! I may need to stop comparing them. I am tired of people gent it and out of my life, no more, I want something that will last, someone with whom I see a future, someone with whom I share my life, not only pass the time. I am tired of people leaves me, I already know that I don't need anybody to be happy, but the truth is that sometimes you need someone to be able to hug, kiss, talk, of those people who know all about you and know exactly what you need, that's what I want. A soul mate? I don't know if you can call it that, but that is what I seek, I don't want to, I am tired of the passenger. Yes, I thought that Eliza was the person that would have that, but she left and she'll is going to do it again, so she has decided to move on with her life, and I 'm doing with mine.

I can't help but have a smile on my face, Carina, is impressive, it is what I love about it, screams fun, sexy, tenderness, mystery, good job Robbins, she deserves your attention, let Eliza leave as she did and enjoy what is to come. I don't know if it this has happen to you but you have to lie to yourself the same thing over and over again so you can star believe it. I am doing that now, I know everything that Carina could give me, and that is what stops me, that when I think of that special someone, I still don't see myselft with her, I see myseltft with my beautiful brunette that I hate now, well, hate, that is to say much, let's just say anger. Let's be realistic, she only came by the end of her contract, so... Let's stop fantasizing.

Today will be a great day, I have decided that, nothing and no one can ruin, a change of attitude is coming, it will be a great day, and at night I will go out with the beautiful Italian. Yes, that will be the day of today, just perfect, no disturbance, no discomfort, no anger, no disappointments, no no no, jus fun and that new feeling of starting something good. Attitude is everything.

I'm walking toward my office, I need to make a paperwork before I can begin my routine and check patients, when I open the door of my office, I find myself with a decoration of flowers, red roses to be exact, just to side, barely visible, a coffee with a bread... Wow, this is awesome, I can't help the smile that formed on my face, is too beautiful, and yes, if the intention was to amaze me, they succeeded, leaning a little toward my desk, I see that the flower arrangement contains a note, open it and says:

 _ **"Today, after many weeks in silence, I have written because in the background makes me grace that the universe will remember each time it seems appropriate that I had deep inside for a long time." Eliza xX**_

Wait What! Is everything that says the note?

I do not mean that expected a letter, but I don't know what it means, and there it is, the uncertainty of not knowing what to do, I head toward the chair and I take my coffee and note with me. Taking a drink! Mmmm!.. Just as I like, that smile again, is it good? This is the last chance? What do I do? What do I call her? Sent her a message? God. Before I can think of something coherent, my thoughts dissolve while Richard enters my office.

 _-"Robbins Are you busy?"_ \- He asked me, his face of wonder while he presence the flowers in the room, _-"Wow, that italian really likes you."_

I look to the other side. _-"I was about to take care of paperwork, but tell me what can I do to help?"_ \- Richard is getting closer and took a seat in front of me, it seems serious.

 _-"It is not really anything in particular, I would just like to chat"._

 _"Okay? Lest's talk?"_ \- I replied a bit confused, I do not understand that he wants to talk to me, sure is the situation with his wife. From all this the theft of work was given, I have been a little his support, although I thought that Avery and he would be well after Eliza get fired.

 _"Are you alright?"- I_ don't know exactly what he means.

 _-"Yeah, why?"-_

 _-"Look, I know I have no right given the situation, But Minnick and you, I don't suppose you ended in a good place."_

 _-"I am not sure if we should talk about this."- I_ turned to see again the note. That is, I understand, really Eliza did not steal his job and after a while Richard was getting the idea of us coming out, even with his reservations, but I don't know if he is the right person to talk about, in a certain way, there is a conflict of interests here.

 _-"I know, it's just that, you are my friend and I care for you, and I've been noticing things, but, look Robbins, is not my subject, but, what you and she had is something that I didn't understand, but, let me tell you one thing, the person you were when you were with her, she brought you something that I haven't see in you for a while, you've become an incredible woman, both as a surgeon, only I can't avoid it, there was a spark while you were with her, just saying, and I wondered that maybe there is something that we could do something, that woman is a pain in the ass, but you deserve someone of value and she is, I just want to understand if you're ok with the decision to "let it go"._

 _-"The flowers are from her. Eliza"-_ Not really expecting that of Richard, do I want her to come back?

 _"I know look I don't want to discuss with you just think about it, maybe you should give it a moment of speaking"-_ I can see the honesty in his eyes, as if he knew something… Me eyes focus in the flowers. _-"Just said, nice day Robbins, you don't mind what others think, if it makes you happy, go ahead, you have my support always, I just want to see you happy."_ With that he heads for the door, and gives me one last look. This has become more confusing, without thinking twice, I am looking for my phone and start to write a message:

 _ **"Thank you for the flowers, and the breakfast, can we talk? Arizona xX**_

I really don't expect her to answer, she didn't do during the time she left so it's no different. I begin to see on iPad my itinerary and my pone rings.

 _ **"No need to thank me, I know you have crazy days. Are you sure you want to talk to me? Eliza xX**_

 _ **"Says the person who does not drink coffee, Yeah I want to… Arizona xX**_

 _ **"Well my flight leaves at 7, So 5 will work with you? Eliza xX**_

Tears immediately in my eyes, she's actually going….

 _ **"So, you're leaving? Yeah works for me. Same place? Arizona xX**_

When we were dating we used to go to a restaurant a bit out of the city, where they sold all, we had a couple of dates where I met more to of this incredible woman so, would have to be there, where everything ends?

 _ **"I wouldn't prefer another place for anything in the world. Eliza xX.**_

* * *

 _-"Thank you for the flowers they were beautiful"-._ This is pathetic I've never felt uncomfortable with Eliza, and here we are, as two stranges, I don't even know where to begin.

 _-"You already mentioned I know it sounds pathetic, but, there is a rose for each hour that I wans't with you, is my way of saying, "I'm sorry"-_ that is sweet but I am really angry with her for letting me without any explanation. _-"Because I'm really sorry"-._

 _-"Stop…"._

 _-"I thought you wanted to talk." She_ looks at me straight in the eye and I feel that look that tells me that she is what I need, to whom I want in my life, who I see in the future. But, yes, it is time to let her go.

 _-"I just wanted to say goodbye to you…"-_ My eyes turned to the floor, I do not know what to say, I don't know how to act, I don't know anything.

-" _Then this is our goodbye then?"_ \- Her voice a little broken, I believe that we both hope otherwise but neither is willing to give up.

 _-"I suppose."-_ I looked into her eyes, and she crosses her arms, I can see that you are thinking strongly, and it does not feel right, I can't say goodbye to her, I just can't.

 _-"She is beautiful, DeLuca's sister, I can see why you like it"._

 _-"Yes she is"-_ a great moment of silence, I turn around and I see the time, It is a Little affer 6 in the afternoon, we have been an hour sitting talking about nothing, nothing relevant, and she leaves in lest thant an hour.

 _-"I guess we should get going, you don't want to be late for your flight."-_ Really? It is the only thing that comes out of my mouth at the moment, and I'm cursing, I can't believe that this is going to happen, but honestly she gives me nothing, I don't know what she wants. I get up and she immediately takes me by the wrist _-"Wait"-_ She said, and my heart melts with that little touch.

 _-"I havent' said what I came to said, I mean I think about this momento a hundred times, and what I will say but I can't Arizona, It just…."-_ Before she ends I cut her off.

- _"You can´t? You're seriosuly saying that? You can´t? You left me! I wen to your apartment like 15 times, and guess whats, It was freaking empty! And you said you can't do this? Go, Eliza, leave, is the best thing you can do, aparenttly the only thing you know how to do!-_ The anger in my voice is evident.

 _-"I know! Do you have a freaking idea how I felt?"-_

 _-"Of course not! Because you didn't answer anyone of my calls, o messages, I'm don't read minds!"-_

 _-"Well you don't read minds but you didn't wait to long to find another person"-_ Here it goes… -" _Maybe we should leave things like this"-_

 _-"I think we left things when you skip town"-_ Tears in my eyes and my voice broken, I can't look her in the eyes, this is too much… _-"I shouldn't be here… I shouldn't have come"-._

 _-"Yeah, you should be with Carina having a lot of sex and kissing and that things"-_ I can see that she's angry too.

 _-"Yeah I should be with here she does not resign"-_

* * *

 _So heres another chapter! The big talk is coming! Hit the reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I read all your comments guys and really thanks for the support. Also a little aclaration HERE is the big talk! I hope you like I like the drama and all about but I'm not really good writing about it so I do my best and this is what it comes... Hope you like it!**_

 _ **By the way English isn't my firt language so sorry for my mistakes and the future's one!**_

* * *

It was a low blow my answer, I know, I'm just too angry still do not want her to go but my pride is too big to tell her otherwise, stay. I know we've been hurting with these actions and honestly don't know if this can be arranged, all I know is that neither wants to let go.

 _-"So, what are you waiting for?"-_ Eliza yells at me, - "Go, stay with her!" - His voice clearly with anger, disappointment, sadness and a little broken.

\- "Yes, it will be great to finally be with someone who does not leave me" -

-"Say the person who left one in the airport! You are a quiter too! You left here in the airport! What make me thing that I'm different from her! You're a quiter too! You bail!... Then go! I was wrong I have nothing here in Seattle. "-

 _\- "You didn't mean that"-_

 _-"Am I wrong? Of course not! You know I'm right at this point and don't even know why the hell I came here, was the best choice I could take, I don't belong here in Seattle, clearly no with you, so let's forget about this happen and let's get to our happy life's and cute the crap… I can't take it anymore, go fuck her"_

 _-"Fuck of Eliza! If you didn't care you wouldn't be such a drama queen, so yeah I'll be with her, stay with her, I'll call her my girlfriend, may be my love why not? I don't have any more attachments, it was stupid for me to trust you, I'm done"-_

Ok, I don't know if what is said is actually what both of us meant, I'm really hurt by de accusations she made, I try to calmer myselft but the anger is clearly there I just close my eyes…

 _\- "Arizona ... I can't ... I, I ... -"_

 _\- "I should have known … I should leave you got a flight to take and I have a date, I was wrong to come here, cute way to endg things, end where it all began. "-_

 _\- "Arizona, please ... Don't say that" -_ Shee gets up from her chair and walks over to me, kneeling, taking my hands in hers and looks me straight in the eye. –I haven't told you the reason why I'm here ..." - And as if fate was not against us, my phone rings, we both know it could be an emergency so I take the pocket of my jacket when wee see on the screen the name of the caller, Eliza loose my hands, she stands up and returns to her chair, but doesn't take a sit instead she starts taking her stuff.

\- "You know what Arizona? You have nothing to complain about, I put the first mark to the end of us but you was who finally took it when you decided to sleept with Carina, cute name, not even waited to jump into the arms of another woman ... Take you what? A week, less, forget me, so excuse me if I do not find the right words to tell you all without getting angry or break me ... Now I understand what it feels when someone cheats you ... You said it yourself, once a cheater always a cheater "-

Wordlessly I get up from the chair of coffee, I take my bag and head for the exit. No matter if Eliza is stopped or if it goes the other hand honestly I don't care. It's over, is the end, tears begins to emerge from my eyes. It's raining, I'm in the parking lot I stay there, stop, static, paralized. I don't even care that it's raining, it's over. The last thing she said to me hurt, but I have no one to blame but me should not believe those words "We could date, we could kiss, we could actually be something." God, her last words are repeated over and over in my head was too low blow. I finally realize I'm halfway through the parking lot and it's raining, road to my car and inevitably tears start coming out. I turn to my house.

* * *

I realize that pass seven in the evening and I can not stop thinking about Eliza, just right now should be flying to Boston. Stop stop! We should no longer think about it but it is inevitable. I'm in my room with the TV on and don't know even that program because I really ain't paying attention. I get up and walk quickly toward my closet, I have a sweatshirt for her, well it is mine but she used to use when she spent nights here at home, God! Its smell like her, her essence still in this jacket and it's the best thing that could happen, a certain way I said goodbye to the woman I love because I love her, that's why it hurts so much, but I also know that this wasn't reciprocated and had to let her go, only this jacket I left, I turn once again to the bed, snuggle and I appreciate so much the smell of this jacket ...

Yes, my heart is broken right now and it's just somebody's fault, well rather than two parts, I can not help but wonder, What would have happened if our conversation had gone completely the opposite? If we had left one whole side? Or if we had insisted? I think both let go we very easily and who knows it was probably for the best, I am a firm believer that everything happens for a reason and maybe right now is not for us to be together, maybe not in this life ... I need someone currently only listen to me or hold me or is there crying with me at least I know who to call. I immediately took my phone and searched through my contacts number one I find of my best friends. April, she is aware of this situation without thinking twice called.

 _ **\- "Hey, are you busy?" -**_

 _ **\- "Leaving surgery, Are you okay? You sound a little sick Maybe?" -**_

 _ **\- "Oh April! Right now I could really use a hug "-**_

 _ **-"What happened? Ok, give me 30 minutes and I'll be there in your house, just let me talk to Jackson to look after Harriet, and I'll be there "-**_

 _ **-"Do not! Go with your daughter "-**_

 _ **\- "Arizona what are friends for, I see you for a while" -**_

 _ **\- "Thank April" -**_

And that concludes my call with her, I feel better knowing that someone will listen to me and nothing can advise me, well not to advise right now, the mere fact of knowing that someone will be with me makes me feel better. I have Andrew but he has been busy in the hospital, and gives me a little sad even talking these kinds of issues with him, especially because of the fact that I've been sleeping with his sister, I know he liked Eliza, always I said it, or when she was preparing dinner four us, was for Andrew too. Was his favorites night because it meant having homey food, not preheated food as we normally do ... so definitely not the best choice to talk to him about it. I thought Amelia, but lately she's been going through a lot, so Owen's sister, her marriage in general, I don't want her to worry. April has heard me although recent months was not exactly a good friend and especially good support when she took over as chief of surgery, and yet here it is, ready to leave her daughter one night to come to me a couple of scarves, don't know what I've done to deserve these friends, but God thank you. I'm a bit quiet but I realize that my eyes are swollen, since I left the coffee I've been crying like crazy, I go to the bathroom and rinse my face so that I remove a bit, and heard the bell. I know it's April so on as fast as I can open the door and ...

 _\- "Listen, I had to say what I wanted to say at the coffee so I need you to shut up for a moment and just listen. I like you. I like you very much, very much. I like you so much that I could say that actually Iove you and would not be exaggerating. I like you and I like everything about you. I like the way you made me lose my mind and each of the reasons why I like you. I like you're from the north and also to stop losing does not mean have you. I like that you leftover words and they were precisely those that were needed to be here today. I like to look into your eyes and what I see in them. I like that this is what I always wanted and never imagined something like this. I like you've stolen my heart almost as much as remembering to take what is yours is legal. I like you that you look like a dream and I wake up knowing you're real, I like thtat even more. I like you. I really like not much either, I like at least infinity. Not only do I like Arizona, I love you, all about you I love you, I did not come to Seattle for a stupid compensation plan with Bailey No, I came for you, I've been crazy thinking about you and I need you more than you imagine, I know I was stupid especially the way I spoke to you at that coffee and I'm really sor- ... "-_ in a split second I interrupt with not words, not screaming, with a kiss ... God! I missed these lips, I can feel the tears running down her cheeks, I take her by the hip and try the best to bring her closer to me.

 _\- "Sorry, I had to, you were talking like crazy and I didn't know how to stop, and when you started to say all those things I didn't know how to react and I know probably how we ended things at the cafe it was not the most appropriate, but you have to know something, at least now we can say what we had to say and if this is goodbye so unless proper goodbye, no rage words shou- ..._ "- and now I am cut by those lips, is a very simple peck, fast but with many feelings involved in this kiss, this kiss says more than anything we didn't tell us a while.

 _\- "Can we sit for a moment?" -_ Eliza asks me, without thinking twice I led her to my chair, I know we have a lot to talk but I can not help thinking that this woman is here with me now

 _\- "You're not in Boston" -_

 _\- "Nope" -_

 _\- "Eliza ..." -_

 _\- "I'm sorry Arizona, really sorry about everything, for having abandoned I'm really sorry, the way I spoke to you, I'm deeply sorry you have to know something I dindn't mean to hur you, well yes a Little, I was devastated I had a hard time returning to Seattle and suddenly when I do I realize that the woma I love is in the arms of someone else, I couldn't take it"-_

 _\- "I'm hurt, and even angry, Can we talk honestly as adults? This time there are no easy ways out, please, if this will end, at least it on better terms than a while, I can't take another conversation like earlier"-_

 _-"Yes, let's talk"-_

 _-"Why you left?"-_

 _\- "Honestly, I felt patetic and pety for myselft never had me fired and really gave me a lot in my ego, if I know it's not good but it brought back so many memories and didn't know how to react, I know, I should come to you answer your calls and tell you I needed time, I just don't know the situation consumed me Arizona ... Arizona I ... "-_

 _\- "Look, I don't want you to tell me something if you're not ready to tell me but I need something Eliza, I need a reason, please" -_

 _\- "I know, it's just what I'm about to tell you may change your thinking a lot about me and that's what I fear" -_

 _\- "Hey, I'm not judging and I won't" -_ I approach a little and took her hands.

 _-"Okey.. I suffer a crisis of anxiety, a normal one, amm… When I was a teenager I wasn't exactly what you can call a model of persona, an exemplary one, I was entirely irresponsable and God! I didn't have any boundaries, I never took what corresponded me like tha majority of the teenagers so I tought it was like a stage. But my case was special, I had suffer a lot since I was a kid… When my sister died I couldn't take it, I didn't tolerate in many ocassions I blame myselft, I mean at the end she was in the party with me and I convinced her to drove… Look, when I was in high school I had alimentary problems, I was always de freak one for the fact that I like girls and wasn't really accepeted, I was so concerned in what people may think about me, I always were very hard with myselft especially with my body the kids at school used the word "Butt" to refer to us, and God that bothered me a lot, and so far, what a woman can not like another woman and be feminine? Then I started exercising and taking pills to lose weight, I exercised 3 times a day, and underwent a horrible diet, really Arizona you have no idea, that's not the worst part, I looked like a skeleton with time so to prove that it wasn't a "Butt or a dike" but a girl with different tastes ... Then I suffered an anxiety attack, I was going to a psychologist, I started watching my diet in the best way, and all that kind of stuff ... no is justified when Bailey fired me, gave me anxiety, I was very concerned about what people were thinking of me, I know that you don't live in critical but I don't know, I was afraid even of what you were thinking of me, if I was a failure, a loser or something like that; so I fled, brought to my mind that and the death of my sister, I could not tolerate, I began to feel that anxiety again, and so I disappeared, I didn't want you to see me in that state, return to Boston with my mom for a week, and started taking my medicine, you have no idea what it feels like to suffer this anxiety and not knowing what to do with it ... "-_ Her voice breaking and tears begin to run down her eyes, I give her a strong grip so she knows I'm not judging, on the contrary, this woman is amazing and too strong ...

 _\- "You don't have to say, hey, hey, look at me, I'm not going to judge, and not even think about the fact that you have fired you a loser Elizathat in my life, fa ..."_ \- She interrupts me

 _\- "I still don't finish"_ \- I nod - _"I had a girlfriend who was with me since high school, it was my first serious girlfriend, her name was Jennifer, was my first love, and helped me become the person I am, I'm not saying I'm an exemplary surgeon or a person, but I'm just better than before you know? I suffered bulimia Arizona when I was in high school, almost 4 years at least, Jenn helped me go through it, for her I decided to become a better person, I was afraid to lose her, and honestly she was the only one that stayed with me during that crisis, my mom didn't say anything, but I could see it in her eyes, disappointment, fear that one day she wake up and have no daughter, so I fight against it, for her, for me. Until that day in college, the day of the accident of Karina, my parents began to blame me, it was my fault, I knew I didn't have to convinced her to drive in that state, and I always were compared with her, she was the perfect daughter, when she died I started again taking pills, anxiety suffering ... It took me about three months to return to exceed that part, and during those three months, I lost Jenn, was it twice as hard to overcome that stage, I know, it's probably stupid after I got fired suffered an anxiety again, but there it was, and I dindn't want you to drag you into this Arizona ... "-_ she begins to cry more and more, and Oh God! My heart crumbles to see her in this way.

 _\- "Hey hey, okay, love, I'm with you you're perfect Eliza, for me and for everyone you're amazing, I don't care the person you were before, because it has made you the extraordinary woman you are now, that's what interests me and the people who are we going to be tomorrow who knows, all I know is that you are so extraordinary, and you should not feel that way "-_ My fingers down her cheeks wiping her tears. The doorbell rings _\- "Shit!" -_

 _\- "I should go, I'll let you be with your girlfriend" -_

 _\- "No no no please, it's only April, I asked her to come, please, just give me five minutes, please? –_ she just nod and I get up from the couch to the door.

 _\- "I brought tequila, vodka, charanda, champagne, beer, wine, Bailey's, snow chocolate chip, two bags of Cheetos, 3 packages of popcorn and lots of sweets, where do we start?"_ \- While April says all that she walks toward the kitchen, it's like a sister to me so I don't need her to indicate what she can't o can do, this is like her house, but she didn't realize that I was accompanied _\- "Shit! -_ that's all she says when she sees that Eliza is sitting on the couch .

 _\- "I think I should go" -_ Eliza says

 _\- "No, I umm ... I leave you guys here and I call you tomorrow" -_ she turns to me and I just nod. - " _It's good to see you Eliza, goodnight" -_

 _\- "I can say the same Kepner, enjoy your night" -_

After hearing the front door closed once I head to the couch and I lay in the couch and I took Eliza by her hands and pulled her towards me so that we're both lying, she between my legs while I caress her beautiful hair.

 _\- "I killed her Arizona"-_ and the tears beggin again.

 _\- "Don't say that, honey" -_

 _\- "I did it, I disappeared for a month completely when Karina died during that month honestly don't know what my parents would be doing but began to ask all my friends were I was and Jenn discovered where I was staying she was driving to meet me and during the road, a truck came out of nowhere, and it was inevitable... ". -_

 _\- "Sweet heart, you did not kill her, it was an accident," -_

 _\- "So I return, and Bailey fired me… Brougth the worst of me, how Edwards almost died because I couldn't break the rules for fear, when I know that it was the best but keep going on the stupid protocol because I was like paralized, it's just brought me so many memories so I bail, I left, I was anxious again couldn't stand again criticism, I could not bear that you will go through that, I could not bear to see me in that state, don't worry nothing happened, but I couldn't take to lose you in tha way Arizona that you didn't even know who I was so I decided it was better if I was not in your life anymore, we would avoid all that ever with Jenn, so I ran, for you own well, to spare you going this shit over and over again, I could take to lose you because another woman but for this I will never forgive mylseft…"-_

 _\- "You should have come here with me, I would have liked to be with you in those moments Eliza, but we have a problem here…" -_

She laughs - " _Do you think? I'm going, I told you I had to..._ "- she begins to rise but I grabbed by her wrist ...

 _\- "You see Eliza, the problem here is that I'm madly in love with you ... And I love you "-_ I know she can see the sincerity through my eyes, and a small smile appeared on her mouth.

 _-"And now that?"-_

 _\- "Now let's get some sleep, we need it and tomorrow we will see we need to rest, love, and tomorrow we continue with the talk I'm just tired and you need to rest…It's been a long day full with emotions so let's call the night" -_

 _\- "Arizona ... This is the way it was supposed to say" - S_ he stands up and takes my hands to my feet, She takes me by the hips and her eyes beautiful, green, look at me directly. - _"I love you"_ \- and her lips are connected with mine in a perfect kiss. When we break we just started each other in the eyes…

 _-"I love you too"-._

* * *

 ** _What do you think? Hit the reviews..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I don't know if someone is still with me, sorry for the delay but hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Does this look real? It is possible that the universe is fooling me right now, but, no, I'm not dreaming! Eliza is here, sleeping right next to me after our conversation we decided that it was better to go to sleep, it was a pretty heavy day for both and emotionally charged day. I had no idea that she had suffered so much at school, I feel a relief that we have been able to clarify certain things, but another have been in my head, and the bottom line is, if she will go, she said she had returned for me, but we have not discussed that part, there are so many loose ends that I can not even want to think about them right now, I just want to enjoy my beautiful brunette, we didn't have sex we just held each other and cuddling, one of the best feelings of my life, I love that.

I realice is four in the morning, I really feel very happy, maybe that's why the lack of sleep, I want to enjoy every moment that is happening ...

 _\- "I can hear you think from here"_ \- Eliza tells me, with a sleepy voice

 _\- "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" -_

 _\- "What do you think?"-_ she hugs me and her head is on my chest, my hands instantly begins to caress her hair.

 _-"Everything and nothing at the same time"-_

 _\- "Umm ... that doesn't tell me so much" -_

 _\- "Just enjoy this momento, that's all"_ \- I give her a kiss on her forehead

 _\- "Mmm ... I missed that," -_

 _-"I do too"-_

 _\- "Every night I hugged my pillow and I thought it was you, I never should have gone" -_

 _\- "Hey ... we're here, is what counts, what do you say if we sleep a little longer?" -_

 _\- "Mmm ... Okay, tomorrow is a new day" -_

* * *

Waking I realize I'm alone, Shit! It was just when I thought I could enjoy this day with her, the universe definitely hates me, I'm right on the edge of the bed and I can not believe what happened last night was real, I thought I would have a chance more, Damn it!..

I walk into my kitchen and I find a very charming, Eliza in my robe cooking and dancing, that's adorable, walked over to her and hugged by the waist, my chin on her shoulder and give her a kiss just below her ear ...

 _-"Good Morning"-_

 _\- "It is definitely" -_ she turns and gives me a kiss on the lips - _"You thought I had left, right?" -_

 _-"Yeah…"-_

 _\- "I'm not going anywhere"_ \- she turns and puts her arms around my neck, begins to bow and give me a kiss, try to bring it as close as possible, my arms assuring her waist, and my tongue asks permission for an entry which Eliza accepts, tongues fighting for dominance, she turn me and I find myself trapped between her and the kitchen counter, changing place my hands now embrace her by the neck and she surrounds my thighs , Climbing up to the kitchen counter without taking off our lips.

 _-"God! Both missed your kisses "-_ I said between moans

 _\- "That's good, you will not miss them more_ " - her hands found my hips under my shirt _\- "I've missed you as you have no idea"_ \- she said between kisses. My leg around her waist and her hands under my tee...

 _\- "E-Eliza"_ – She takes one of my breasts with her hand and squeezes it ...

\- _"Yes, Beautiful?"_ \- A hand fiddling with my nipple while the other on my back making small circles ... I've missed every touch that she makes, it feels like magic, it is more, her hands on the edge of my tee and she begins to make it roll to take it out ... and Hell! The door.

 _\- "You have to be kidding me"_ \- I almost cry, I do not care who's the other door they had interrupted one of the most magical moments of my life. Eliza with a small smile on her lips gives me a peck.

 _\- "You should get that and I will not have more distraction to finish breakfast"_ – She winks me.

 _\- "Mmm ..."_ \- walking toward the door - _"Suddenly my appetite has changed and I'm not speaking about food"_ – I return the wink.

 _-"¡Richard"_ \- Wow! Everybody expected except for Webber in this morning

 _\- "Hey, how are you Robbins?"_ \- I do not know what to say just a few days we were talking about Eliza and now she is here but do not if they are uncomfortable together.

 _\- "Well ... amm ... not misunderstand me but what are you doing here?" -_

 _\- "I just wanted to know how you were, you know, friend to friend, I know you haven't been yourselft these days, and I care about you" -_

 _\- "Aww Richard, I do not know what to say, I'm fine, just takinf care of some things" -_

 _-"Oh, true! I forgot, Carina's here? You know, am I interrumpting somehting_?"- Oh no please do not mention her.

 _\- "Not at all!" -_ I do not know what to say or even how to end this awkward moment.

 _\- "Well Robbins, I intended to invite to breakfast, but this is something uncomfortable, I'll let you do your stuff, and call me and we can go to dinner" -_

 _\- "Yes, I'll call u"-_

 _\- "Greet Carina"_ \- Again!

A final farewell to Richard, close the door and Eliza is not here, going upstairs and getting into the room and see that she begins to change ...

 _\- "Where are you going?"_ – I asked, somewhat confused

 _\- "Sorry, I should not be here" -_

 _-"What? What are you talking about?"-_

 _\- "Maybe it was not the right thing after all, you know ..." -_

 _\- "Are you going to go again?" -_

 _\- "Maybe it's best for both, and also do not want to cause problems when she gets back ..."_ -

 _\- "Who's coming back?" -_

 _\- "Carina ..."_ \- I approached to her and grabb her wrist, my hand on her chin so that her eyes see me directly

\- "She shouldn't be here, right?" - I see the uncertainty in her eyes, but she must understand that here it is how things should be, it's like they belong, Eliza and I should be together ...

\- "I understand Arizona, she's beautiful, more beautiful than me, God! It is even sexier _than me, I don't want to this again uncomfortable, just pretend that last night didn't and done, I will return to my miserable life and you can return to yours "-_

 _\- "Hey hey hey ... Stop! Please! ... "-_ I teel her with soft, taking her hand, intertwining our fingers _-" Can we stop talking about it? What don't you understand? I don't want anyone else other than you, I can not imagine my future if you're not in it, please, understand that... "-_

 _\- "A-Arizona ... I can't, can't lose you" -_

 _\- "You won't"_ \- Leading one of her hands to my chest, where my heart is - _"Do you hear that? Do you feel that? "-_ she nods _-" Every time you Kiss me, when you look at me, when you hold my hand, every time I'm with you, that happens, and I feel butterflies God! I feel a zoo inside when I see you, when you touch me, Eliza Minnick, it's you who I want to be, I need you to understand, I can't lose you either ... What happened happened, we need to focus on the future, Im' here if you are... "-_

 _\- "I love you Arizona Robbins" -_

 _\- "I love you too, don't you get it? We belong together" -_

* * *

 ** _Hit the reviews guys! Remember that this is my first fanfic so it's not good lol, but hope you enjoy it! Should I write more?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**ELIZA'S POV**

I don't know how all this happened but everything turned out in my favor, I'm spending time with Arizona, and today we will go to a bar near Seattle, I think it will be good to go out and really give us the opportunity to start again together, God I love this woman, and I don't know what I would do without her and honestly I don't want to experience being without her again. I think that if everything goes well tonight could be our night, we haven't had sex since we decided to get back together, we tried to take things a little slow and I will not lie I agree on that although honestly I don't think it is necessary, I know What I want and is to be with her, to have a life with her, a future, even children. Step by step Minnick.

If the night is fine, maybe it's the moment when she and I reconnect, intimately, of course we've had our little make out and things have turned on but for one reason or another we stopped, and I'm ready for that step I hope she's ready too. Pulling from that toughts Arizona is speaking to me but I can't listen what she's saying she's wearing a black dress and she look stunning, beatiful, gorgeous I don't have any words.

 _-"¡ELIIIZAAA!"-_ She yell's at me

 _-"Sorry, just- y-you…"-_ And there is again, no words

 _-"Me what?"-_

No words needing I lean closer to her and lean for a soft kiss my arms wrapping her waist and I slip my tongue in her mouth hoping that this kiss explain what my lack of words means, her arms wrapped around my neck _–"Sorry you look amazing, stunning I was just shocking I didn't think it was possible for you to look even more beatiful that you already are"-_ She pace another soft kiss on my lips

- _"Your're so adorable! I just come here to ask you if you were ready to go"_

 _-"Yes baby, come on let's have fun!"-_

 _-"Sure we'll have"-_

* * *

We reach that bar and it's amazing, it's Karoke night I'm so excited and Arizona is looking so hot that I don't if I can't keep my hands off of her.

 _-"Are you okay?-_ She ask me

-" _Yes, just I want to talk with you about something, maybe later?"-_ She simple nods and we go head to our table.

 _-"What are you going to sing?"_ I ask her and lace our fingers

 _-"Well I'm not a Singer and I didn't know it was Karaoke night so I'll stick to nothing… Are you going to sing?-_ With a Little smirk on her voice

-" _Well I think that make us two, I don't sing Arizona, just in the shower"-_

 _-"Oh! In that case maybe we should get back home and take a shower? You know, just to judge if you're a good Singer-_

 _-"Is that so?"-_

 _-Mmmm…-_ She nods and we lean for a tender kiss

* * *

Our night is going so well we actually sang a song together and it was pretty amazing, my girlfriend knows how to act on the stage, I see my girlfriend sitting on our table while I'm collecting our drinks and my brows burrow when I see Carina talking with her, and here it goes our night, jus thinking that she was the last person who touch her that way makes me jelaous and that's a start, I'm beyond jealous.

Headding to my girlfriend I watch their interaction and try to compose myselft.

-" _Am I interrumping something?"-_ Damn it! If that's what you call compose yourselft, way to go Minnick-

 _-"No actually I came here to tell Arizona if-f…"-_

 _-"If what? If she was ready to be with you again? If she was drunk enough to fuck her again?"-_

 _-"Eliza!"-_ Arizona jump in the conversation

-" _I just gonna leave, enjoy the rest of your night"-_ She winks at my grlfriend

-" _Arizona! Please"-_ I Yell as Arizona goes

Just this morning I was hoping this nght will be our night and I arruined, I can't believe I said what I did… I can't move I can't stand lose Arizona again… Sitting in our table well was left of it, my table I start to cry, the emotions getting the best of me, when a voice makes me stare. Wow!

 **Waking up with her**

 **at my side is not the same**

 **as being with you.**

 **It's not that she's bad**

 **nor talks [bad],**

 **But she lacks maturity;**

 **She's almost a child.**

 **White like yogurt**

 **Without that bull that you have**

 **on your chest.**

 **Frailty of a flower.**

 **Nothing to do with my favorite perverse...**

I hear Arizona sing just a minutes ago but this voice wow! She's amazing, she's singing and stares at my eyes.

 **Without your nails scratching my back,**

 **without your hands that squeeze me,**

 **everything changes.**

 **Without your tongue poisoning**

 **my throat,**

 **without your teeth that torture**

 **and sweeten, I don't feel anything!**

 **Making love with another,**

 **no, no, no.**

 **It's not the same thing,**

 **there aren't any pink stars.***

 **The pores of the body doesn't sweat****

 **ambrosia sprinkled of "I love yous".**

 **Making love with another,**

 **no, no, no.**

 **It's like not doing anything,**

 **fire is lacking from the look.**

 **The soul is lacking from each kiss,**

 **and the feeling you can reach the sky.**

I always felt that conexion when were having sex, the way she touches me, the way she kiss me, the way she stares at me just the way she makes me feel, I get it, like I'm about to reach the sky eveything that shes describing I felt that way when I'm with her.

 **I wanted to forget you,**

 **with her.**

 **I wanted to avenge all of your infidelities.**

 **And it went**

 **so horrible**

 **that now it costs me to breathe his own air.**

 **The tufts of your black hair- curly.**

 **Your hips sharp and drained [literally, or defined and smooth],**

 **that beard that scraped like sandpaper,**

 **and your crooked smile**

 **are the best that are in my life.**

And in this moment, it hit me, everything that we were, everything that we are and everything that we'll be, she's telling me how she felt when she was with Carina and now I see what she told me, that could never be compared to what we have, she miss me, she's telling me she's ready for me, to my touch…

 **Making love with another,**

 **no, no, no.**

 **It's not the same thing,**

 **there aren't any pink stars.**

 **The pores of the body doesn't sweat**

 **ambrosia sprinkled of "I love yous".**

 **It's like not doing anything,**

 **fire is lacking from the look.**

 **The soul is lacking from each kiss,**

 **and the feeling you can reach the sky.**

I'm lost! With every word she sang…

A couple of arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I lean as hot breath feels on my ear.

 _-"If I have to show you how much I love you I'll do it, you're the only one for me… Only you has ever make me feel what real love is…and I will only ever make love to you, today, tomorrow, in three weeks in months... Forever"_

* * *

**_Hit the reviews guys! I hope you like it! The song is a spanish song so I try my best with the traslation! Enjoy!_**


End file.
